The Summer of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Robert Varulfur
Summary: What will happen if Kyon and Haruhi are stuck in a closed space and cant seem to escape? Is this the end of our world as we know it?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya . . . unfortunally.

I got this idea after finishing the first light novel in the series of Suzuimya Haruhi. It was a question I'm sure quite a few people probably have. It was "What would have happened if they didnt make it back?" Now if you dont understand what I just said then good luck understanding this story. I suggest, and recommend that you either watch the anime based off of the light novels or read the light novels.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Summer of Haruhi Suzumiya**

It's odd how the thing everyone wants most usually sneaks up on them anyways. At least that was the way with me but of course Haruhi didn't leave me any time to notice that the end was quite so close. That and she forbid any discussion of the coming summer and the ending of school; to break the rule meant the death penalty.

"I hope over this summer you keep your studies up and that –" Okabe-sensei was cut off by the bell ringing and the cheer of the class. "Have a great summer," he shouted above all the voices with a smile. At the end even the teachers want to get away from this place, but who could blame them right?

I stood with a sigh; finally I was free, at least of school. Of course that just meant that Haruhi had more time to force me and the rest of the SOS Brigade to do stupid, meaningless tasks. I almost shuddered at the thought of all the things her mind would come up with to keep herself entertained over the summer.

Thinking of Haruhi I turned to ask if I had to go to the club room this afternoon but she had already gathered her stuff and was out the door with speed that an Olympic runner would be envious of.

She had been acting odd for the past week or so. Well odd for Haruhi which meant she was probably acting somewhat normal. She had been really depressed, which in turn meant that the club was much more peacefully.

"Hey Kyon, what are you planning to do this summer?"

I looked away from the empty door from which Haruhi had disappeared into. Standing next to me with a grin stood Taniguchi and Kunikida. It's funny how those two will not come anywhere near me when Haruhi is around.

"I'm not really planning on doing anything."

"Well my family is going to England; I'm going to pick up some English chicks."

Taniguchi if you couldn't get a girl here what makes you think going to another country would change anything? What an idiot.

"Me too, except my family is just going to China for a month or two," Kunikida said just as excitedly as Taniguchi.

"I guess I'll see you two when you get back." With those parting words I left the room and found myself heading to the SOS Brigade's room, for the last time for a while I guessed. If only I had known how wrong I really was.

I knocked just in case Asahina-san was changing, though I wouldn't have been apposed to seeing that, but her timid voice told me I could come in which meant it didn't matter anyways. I walked in and noticed Nagato in her usual chair reading a book that looked like it was titled _Summer Break_. Sitting by the table with his stupid smile was Koizumi and dutifully in her maid outfit was Asahina-san.

"I can't believe the year is over already," Asahina-san said walking up to me. That smile would make even a rock fall to pieces. I stared at her trying to save that picture of her to my memory.

"I can't either. Well I was just dropping by to say goodbye to everyone before I headed home. I don't think Haruhi is coming today so you guys don't have to stay and wait for her."

Asahina-san gave me a hug, pulling away far too quickly for my liking, blushing heavily.

"I'll see you soon," she said with a smile.

"Sure." Personally I didn't think I was going to see any of them any time soon. With Haruhi the way she was she wouldn't force us to come together and hunt for the paranormal.

"I'm sure we will all see each other soon," Koizumi said, grinning as always. I wanted so badly to just punch him in the face for no reason other than that grin annoyed the hell out of me.

"Yeah well bye until then." Why were they both so sure that we would be seeing each other so soon? What did they know that I didn't?

Nagato looked up and said bye, her voice monotone and void of any emotions, and went back to her book. Well she didn't say anything about seeing each other soon at least.

With a final look at Asahina-san I turned and left the room. I almost felt giddy at the thought that it would be the last time I left that room for the summer. Each step down that hill only seemed to brighten my mood. I felt like a man walking away from his own death.

Seeing as Haruhi was acting normal, or at least was too depressed to come up with any insane ideas to do over the summer I had high hopes that this summer would be normal for me. No more hanging around a super powerful aliens, grinning moronic esper, or time traveling cosplayer. Although I have to admit the thought of not seeing all Asahina-san all summer and not having Nagato's protection did bring my mood back down slightly. Maybe I could visit both of them during the summer.

* * *

Ah, not this was heaven. It had been over a week and no sign of Haruhi or any of her craziness. I had done nothing more than sleeping and relaxing the whole time, something I could never do with Haruhi around before. The only real thing I had to do was watch over my sister but most of the time she was over at a friends house so I was basically free to do whatever I wanted, again something that wouldn't happen if Haruhi was her usual self.

From time to time my mind would drift off and think about the other SOS Brigade members. Asahina-san and Koizumi could probably have a normal enough summer but I was curious as to what an alien would be doing. I decided to make it a point to go see her soon and find out, as well as a visit to Asahina-san.

I could only imagine the trouble Haruhi could be getting into. I was surprised as to how she hadn't dragged me into some summer adventure. She never gave me a moment of normalcy, even during the summer but that didn't seem to be true this summer. I wondered why she hadn't gathered the SOS Brigade members for a summer meeting yet. She always had some crazy idea in her head and managed to drag me and the others into it but it seemed like she was settling down and just living normally. It was hard to believe but it wasn't impossible.

I was lying on my back in my bed as I thought about all of this. I turned my head to look at the time on the clock. I knew it was getting late because the sun had already left the sky. I was really physically tired for the first time this summer because I had been running all over picking up things for my mother. I thought I would sleep soundly; I hate it when I'm wrong.

* * *

"Kyon are you awake yet?"

Funny usually my sister woke me by first leaping on top of me. Plus that wasn't her voice. I knew who it was but I couldn't a name to who ever it was yet.

"Kyon, would you wake up already? I don't know how you can sleep while something so strange is happening. It's the duty for SOS Brigade members to be awake when paranormal things are happening."

I knew of only one person who would say such a thing but I didn't care. It felt like I had just gone to bed and I was still tired.

"Wake me later," I said groggily. I could deal with it when I was a little better rested.

"KYON!"

I jump up into a sitting position, my face inches from Haruhi's. She was sitting on her knees next to me, an odd expression on her face made odder by the light blush in her cheeks. She was wearing her usual uniform for school and had her hair pulled back in a pony tail. Her hair had grown longer sense she first cut it so now she could easily leave it in one now. She had been putting her hair like that more and more towards the end of school it seemed to me.

"What are you doing in my room," I shouted at her. Okay so I shouldn't have yelled at her but I don't really like being shouted at to wake up. With a quick glance away from her face I realized we weren't in me room, we weren't even in my house.

"We aren't in your room idiot."

Really, I hadn't figured that one out. Wasn't it Koizumi's job to point out to obvious? If he was here he would have also pointed out that we were in a closed space at our high school again.

She grabbed my tie and dragged me all the way to the SOS Brigade's club room. I was no longer wearing my pajamas but my school uniform. She didn't seem confused about all of this like last time. In fact she looked rather calm to me, even a little excited. Of course it was Haruhi and anything odd or paranormal excited her after all.

"Hey Haruhi does this seem familiar to you at all?" Maybe she had really forgotten about last time. It was possible since she had thought it was just a dream. Though after last time she had put her hair up into a pony tail whenever she had the chance.

"No, why," she asked with a glare. Why should she glare at me for asking that? Was it because she did remember but she didn't want to? Why wouldn't she want to though, I though I was a pretty good kisser. Wait why was I thinking that?

I let out a sigh and shook my head while mumbling, "Forget it, it isn't important." Even if she did remember it wouldn't do me any good, in fact it might make it harder because she knew what it was that I would mostly likely do.

I knew what it was I needed to do to get out of this but why did it have to be Haruhi? I would have gladly kissed Asahina-san, even Nagato would have been better. The thought of trying to kiss Nagato made me grin to myself. I imagined kissing her might be a lot like kissing a rock.

As I thought this a blue light flooded into the room, illuminating everything with its eerie glow. A few moments later there was a loud crash and the whole building shook. I didn't have to turn around to see what was causing all the commotion. This time I wasn't worried about being killed by one of the blue giants, but I didn't like the way I was to be able to save myself.

There was another crash and the building shook harder than before. I sighed, it looked like I was going to have to do this quickly or be killed.

I put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder and turned her so she was facing me instead of the window. I pulled her closer but was surprised when her body was against mine. I didn't mean to pull her quite so hard. I hadn't really thought I pulled her that hard but maybe I made her lose her balance.

I was confused by the look on her face, or the lack of a look that had been on her face last time. She didn't look confuse or fearful or nervous, no her lips were forming a small smile. Was it from being in this strange world or could it be something else?

I leaned down but hesitated at the last second. Yes this was my only way back home but I didn't want to do this at all. The building violently shook which made me realize I had run out of time to think of another way out of this. I pressed my lips against her but unlike last time she didn't stand frozen, she kissed me back.

The blue glow faded away, throwing us into semi darkness again. I left my eyes closed, fully expecting to fall out of my bed but after a moment I could still feel an odd sensation on my lips. I could still feel her body pressing against mine, her shoulder under my hand.

I opened my eyes and pulled away from her quickly. She was blushing hard but I was busy noticing something else. The blue giants were gone but the sky was still a melancholy color of grey. How could I still be here? Kissing her had worked last time so why was it that we were still in this closed space? Were we trapped here forever?

* * *

Ok this is second time writing this chapter. Actully it was two chapters, but that doesnt matter. I'm just hoping I can finally move onto the next chapter.

I would like to thank those who read this before I updated it. I hope it is better now, again thanks to:

Cleverdan22  
XxMisaki EndouxX  
BeatleBomb  
anonim1979

Diamond Avatar


End file.
